


Hide & Seek

by bjaegseun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjaegseun/pseuds/bjaegseun
Summary: A story in which you can trust no one. Not even your closest friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story does contain some scenes that are not meant for people under 17 years of age.  
> There's also mentions of death and blood. This is a re-writting of a story I posted on AFF  
> in 2013 by the same name. My writing has changed since then so I wanted to redo it ^^

* * *

**FINAL: LET'S PLAY A GAME**

* * *

 

Where is he? Why hasn’t he called or at least text me? Maybe something happened to him. He did say that his parents got into a fight earlier so there must of been a reason to why he was late..

 

My mind was running a mile a minute thinking about all the possible things that could've happened. Deciding to distract myself, I turned on the tv hoping that there would be something on to pass the time.

 

Switching between channels, I stopped when I heard something rather interesting on the news.

 

“ _Another pair of bodies were found at the scene of the crime. One male, around his mid to late teens, and a woman, around her late forties. Authorities still have no leads to the gruesome murders. All that has been discovered is that the woman was sliced severely on her face, hands, and her neck. Police suspect that the damage to her hands are due to defensive wounds while the damage on her neck was caused after death. This is the fifth murder that has happened like this within a month. We are asking parents and teens to be safe and do not let people in your home if you aren’t sure who they are. Once again-_ ”

 

Deeming it was safe to say he wasn’t come over anytime soon, I turned off the tv and went downstairs to my parents room to wish them a goodnight. Walking back upstairs, I felt a strange chill go down my back. Thinking it must’ve just been the breeze from the air conditioner, I opened my door and made my way to the bed. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the sleep that awaited me.

 

**Knock.**

 

Must be my imagination.

 

**Knock.**

 

Must be a branch hitting my window.

 

**KNOCK.**

 

Sighing in annoyance, I opened my eyes and made my way to the sound. Realizing it was coming from my door, I slowly opened it but, was only greeted with darkness. Adjusting my eyesight, I started to make out the back of a figure’s head. A long pause later, I found my voice and spoke towards that said figure.

 

“Chanyeol?”

 

A smile creeped on my face as I went to reach for him. Before I could touch him, a thought hit me. How did he get in without a key? And why was he chuckling? Retreating my hand back, I looked back at him again.

 

"Chanyeol?"

 

He stopped laughing and turned towards me slowly. I was met with piercing hazel eyes and a crooked smile. As he started walking closer towards me, I backed away until I was at least a foot away from him. Seeing my hesitation, he stopped walking and held out his hand for me to take.

 

“Take my hand so we can go play”

 

A sly smile hung to his face.

 

I stood in total silence. Taking it upon himself, Chanyeol went to reach for my face. Dodging as fast as I could, I felt myself slide against my floor which resulted in me hitting my desk. Reaching up to touch my face, I felt something cold on my cheek. Bringing my hand down, I rubbed the substance between my fingers.

 

It was too thick to be water. Smelling it was my next task. My eyes went wide as I looked in Chanyeol’s direction.

 

“Are you bleeding, Channie?”

   

He smiled widely at me but, it wasn’t his normal smile. He looked more like a madman. Something wasn't right. This wasn’t how he acted. Staring at him longer, he shook his head and walked out my room towards the hallway. He gestured me to follow but, I shook my head ' _no_ '.

 

"Fine then. How about we play a game? Hide and seek if you will. The rule is simple. If you win, I’ll leave you alone.” He said as he cracked a small smile.

 

"And if you win?" My voice cracked towards the end.

 

His smiled widen, "If I win, I get to keep you, Baekhyun.”

 

I wanted to ask him what he meant by that but, that chance never came.

 

"I'm giving you a 10 second head start."

 

I stood there in shock. What was he getting at? Why did he want to play a game at a time like this? Nothing was making sense but, I knew I had to do something. I had to survive this game.

 

_"One"_

 

I started to walk towards where he stood in the hallway.

 

_"Two"_

 

Stepping in front of him was a fearful task.

 

_"Three"_

 

My eyes raked over his face in hyper speed. There was something off. His once bright features were dull. His hair looked brittle, his face paler than I’ve ever seen, his eyes were dark and unsettling.. Overall he looked as if he were dead.

 

_"Four"_

 

' _I'm losing time._ ' I thought to myself as I ran passed him, heading downstairs.Taking a sharp turn towards my parents room, I almost tripped over something. Ignoring it, I opened the door expecting them to be in there but..

 

"Dad...?"

 

Hesitantly, I walked to the bed where my dad was laying in. Blood pooled near his head leading down towards his back. Adrenaline kicked in as I removed the covers from his face. I muffled the scream that erupted from me as best as I could.

 

Tears blinded my vision as I saw him nearly decapitated. He was sliced across his neck but, it was done so violently that it looked more like the person let all their anger out on him. His body was no better as his intestines were hanging out from his stomach.

 

Feeling like my own stomach was tying in knots, I covered him back up.

 

_"Six"_

 

Panic set in as I looked around for a good hiding space. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw their closet and made a dash for it. Trying to be quiet, I shuffled around trying to calm my breathing before I started to hyperventilate.

 

_"Seven"_

 

I could hear him making his way downstairs. Fear ran through my body which made me push myself into the corner more until my back hit something stiff and cold. I slowly turned around and came face to face with my mother.

 

Placing my hands over my mouth fast, I let an agonizingly silent scream leave my mouth as more tears streamed down my face. Upon looking at her face, I saw that she was sliced ear to ear and her tongue was taken out. More like ripped out since you could still see all the muscles from it.

 

I knew she was worse than my father but, I didn’t want to see it. My mind snapped and I did the only thing I could think of. Warmth. I just needed her warmth so I’ll know that all of this is a terrible nightmare that I’ll wake up from.

 

I buried my face in her neck and hugged her. All I need is her protection. Her strength. But all I got in return was blood and a lifeless corpse.

 

I couldn’t hear any voices anymore. As everything around me shattered, I became deaf to the world. Tears didn’t stop. Thoughts didn’t process. But the numbers..

 

The numbers.

 

What number are we on now?

 

 .

.

.

 

_"Ten"_

 

Before I could even think of what he said, he swung the closet door open. Greeting me was a psychopath with a toothy grin and blood all over his clothes.

 

This is just a nightmare.

 

" _Baekkie._ "

 

Just a nightma-

 

I screamed as he gripped my leg and pulled me away from my mother. Holding on to her for dear life, my animal instincts kicked in as I started to violent kick my legs. Hoping I was going to hit him in the face; I gave my all into every kick.

 

As he let go, I thought I won until I felt a cold sensation in my leg. My thoughts caught up with me as I realized I’ve been stabbed. The pain set in which made me let go of my mother. Reaching down towards my leg, I was blind-sighted by Chanyeol’s fist. As it made contact with my temple, I was taken back and fell down.

 

As I felt my body been drugged closer to him, I tried to reach for anything that could pull me away from him. Before I could even thinking about what was happening, I felt the knife enter my lower side. He started laughing then and run the knife further up till it stopped right below my armpit.

 

"Aha, Baekhyun!~. Why are you running away from meee? Remember all the times we shared? I thought I was your best friend. Best friends don’t run away!”

 

He yelled the last part as he got into my face. Grinning, I saw his eyes turn black as he placed his fingers in my open cut. The only sounds I could hear was my own blood pooling out of me and my cries for death. Tears entered my mouth as blood exit it.

 

Taking the blade again, he placed the hilt inside my wound.

 

"I want you to die. I want you to die as my best friend. I need to see that beautiful face of yours lifeless." With that, he roughly took the knife out and stabbed me in the chest repeatedly.

 

As I felt my last breathe come, I could hear him laughing and crying as he said something to me. With all the energy I could muster, I forced myself to listen.

 

"Remember, don’t let people in your home if you aren’t sure who they are, Baekhyun."

 

With that, my body went limp.

-


End file.
